Confusion
by DaGirl
Summary: Tai,Matt,Davis and Tk are confused about their feelings. Erm, I suck when it comes to summaries. Just R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:....you know the drill..

Eh, I wonder if people still read digimon fanfics or not...but yeah I just felt like writing one so here it is.

Oh as for the ages:-

Joe 17.

Matt, Tai and Sora 16.

Izzy and Mimi 15.

Yolei 14.

TK, Kari, Davis and Ken 13.

Cody 11.

Sorry, I'm not too sure about the age differences but hey it's just fiction.:D

Confusion by: DaGirl.

** Tai's P.O.V **

Blah blah blah and fucking BLAH! Man, I'm so bored there's nothing interesting to do on a boring Saturday. Hmm, think Taichi think! Eh, I guess that's something I don't do that often as everyone else says. But do I care about their opinion? NO! Oh well, the only opinion that matters to me is Sora's. -blushes- Whoa, did I just say that? I'm glad noone heard me. My sister has her own suspicions about my crush already. Damn her, why did she have to be so smart? Or am I that obvious? Hmm. Uh oh, I don't want anyone to know about my crush on Sora.

The only person who's supposed to know is Matt. I hope the guy can keep a secret. I can't tell Sora that I like her. Uh, I don't think she even likes me that way. I mean, she's my best friend besides Matt, she wouldn't like me otherwise...Oh boy, should I tell her about my feelings? She wouldn't like a dork like me anyways, everyone just likes me because I'm fun to be picked at, that's it. They don't know me that well. I don't know about Sora though..-sighs- I can't stop thinking about her..so beautiful..so damn Hott!! Just look at her legs man. Yay I finally lost it, I'm talking to myself again. Well that's what happens when I'm bored.

I'll just log on Yahoo messenger or something, maybe I'll find one of the digidestined to talk to or some random person for all I care..

-waits for yahoo to login- Pfft, I hate dial-up, it's so damn slow.

- waits and waits and waits...- Gah! This is irritating. Aha! Finally. Hmm, yay Matt is online! I'll annoy the shit outta him, hehe I can't help being annoying.

**soccerfreak007: **Yo!

**imjustcoollikethat:** Yo dude, sup?

**soccerfreak007:** Nothing much man, just bored as fuck.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Yeah same here.

**soccerfreak007:** Matt I need help.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Uh oh, what kind of help?

**soccerfreak007:** I need to tell Sora how I feel about her, but I don't think she likes me that way.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Dude, are you fucking blind or something? She LIKES you. Haven't you ever seen the way she looks at you?

**soccerfreak007:** Eh, no?

**imjustcoollikethat:** Well of course, you've been too busy staring at her body. o0o0o0o she has one hell of a body I may say. ;)

**soccerfreak007: **Matt, fuck off! She's mine, okay? And I don't stare that much!!! :

**imjustcoollikethat:** -smirks- Man, chill she's all yours. I already got someone special. Oooh and you didn't deny staring at her.;)

**soccerfreak007:** Huh? I don't stare!!! Um..well.. I do sometimes hehe can't help it.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Haha. I just hope you ask her out before I see my grandchildren..:(

**soccerfreak007:** Haha, very funny..I will ask her out and tell her about my feelings when I'm ready..and when the time is right.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Rofl. You've been telling me that for fucking five years and you're still not ready? When are you gonna be ready? When you two turn 80 or something? You chicken.

**soccerfreak007:** Heyyyyy! I'm not a chicken you dumbass.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Well prove it and ask her out on Monday at school.

**soccerfreak007:** Uhhh, that's what I was gonna do!!

**imjustcoollikethat: **-rolls his eyes- yeah right...We'll see. How about we make a bet?

**soccerfreak007:** Huh? What bet?

**imjustcoollikethat:** How about that, if you don't ask Sora out on Monday, you'll be my slave for a week? -grins evilly-

**soccerfreak007:** WHAT? Wtf?!

**imjustcoollikethat: **Ha! Chicken...Lalalala.

**soccerfreak007:** Ugh!! Matt stfu! I will ask her out on Monday damnit. But wait..

**imjustcoollikethat:** What?

**soccerfreak007:** How about this? If I ask Sora out on Monday, you'll be my slave for a week and if I don't, then I'm all yours...Mwahaha.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Tai, knowing you, you wont have the guts to ask her so I'm sure I'll win the bet. Well you wanted this. It's a deal!

**soccerfreak007:** Good boy.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Good boy? That was gay..

**soccerfreak007:** Erm it wasn't. Well even if it was..are you homophobic or something?

**imjustcoollikethat:** Nah..well okay it wasn't gay it was lame. Happy now? Sheesh..

**soccerfreak007:** Hey I'm always happy!

**imjustcoollikethat:**....

**soccerfreak007:** Um, well..what have you been up to?

**imjustcoollikethat:** Nothing really..I just can't believe I'm gonna have a slave for a whole week. Man that's gonna be awesome. Haha..

**soccerfreak007:** We'll see, we'll see.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Yeah..-yawns-. I'm so bored.

**soccerfreak007:** What? Am I boring you? Is that it?

**imjustcoollikethat:** Well, yeah. :D

**soccerfreak007:** Hmph, I see how it is. You meanie. -stucks his tongue out-

**imjustcoollikethat:** Really mature..stucking your tongue out at a computer screen.

**soccerfreak007:** Shut up!

**imjustcoollikethat:** Uh, I'm not talking, am I? I'm just typing. How am I gonna shut up? u.u

**soccerfreak007:** Heh, you got a point there. p.p

**imjustcoollikethat:** Yep, you have to learn from the best.

**soccerfreak007:** Best? Yeah whatever..

**imjustcoollikethat:** You're starting to sound like me. :)

**soccerfreak007:** Ewww, hell no.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Aww, you hurt my feelings. -sniff sniff-

**soccerfreak007:** Blah, anyways..I'll go do something better, watch TV or something..Later dude.

**imjustcoollikethat:** Fine! I don't feel loved anymore. :( Later Tai.

Bleh, I guess he's the one who annoyed me instead of the other way around. Well, I've been talking to him for half an hour, that killed my boredom. I'll show Matt that I'm no chicken and that I WILL ask Sora out on Monday and she will be mine and we'll get married and have children...-daydreams-

Whoa..What am I thinking? Me and Sora? Married? Kids? I wish that would happen. I just love her so much...I'd do anything to be with her. Wait.."love"? I've got it bad for her I guess. -sighs- I've liked her for five years. Maybe she doesn't see me more than a friend or a brother or whatever. Maybe she likes someone else..I'm sure there are guys who look way better than me and who are maybe smarter than I am. Someone like Matt..

-gasps- Sora and Matt? I didn't think of that. Yeah, why not..he's good looking, smart, funny, handsome, caring, nice, cute, hott..WHAT? Hott? Now that was weird..Did I think that Matt was hott? What the fuck? Where did that come from? -blushes-

No no no!!! I don't think he's hott..yeah..Sora is hott but Matt is okay I guess. Sora could like Matt, that's so possible to happen. He's so cute with his blonde hair and his azure eyes...Oh my God! I think I'm starting to freak.

Am I gay? Bi? Straight? I'm so confused. I'm thinking that both Sora and Matt are hott....but I like Sora, no I love her, don't I?

I think I'm losing it. What am I gonna do on Monday? I can't possibly like Matt???! Even if I think he's a little cute -blushes-..Oh no..This is confusing as hell. I don't know who the fuck I like.

To be continued...(if you want)

Well, did you like it? Shall I continue this? What would you like it to be: Taito? Taiora? Sorato? Any other couples?

R&R Peepz!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Omg I got more than 5 reviews I'm so happy! -squeals- Erm, sorry. I want to thank all the people who read and reviewed. And I think everyone wanted this to be a Taito. I wanted it to be a Taito too. Woohoo. I'll try to pair Sora with someone else, also there will be other pairings that I wont mention now. Hmm, who should Sora be with? I don't hate her she isn't that bad.

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Digimon and I'm writing fics about them how ironic..

Confusion II by: DaGirl.

**Matt's POV:-**

Damnit. I almost blew out my secret to Tai. " I already got someone special". I shouldn't have typed that. I hope he didn't read it or else he'll bug me about it to death. And if I tell him, he'll think I'm sick and disgusting and I don't think he'd talk to me again. Okay, I'll admit it: I'm bi and I have this huge crush on Tai..but unfortunately he is not gay and he likes Sora. Ugh, why Sora? Why?? Why not me? I just wanna kill that bitch and make Tai realise how much I like him. I hope he wont ask her out on Monday..I'm so stupid I shouldn't have encouraged him to ask her out and to make things worse I made that dumb bet with him. I hope I'll win it. He'll be my slave and we would get naughty. -blushes- Yea, I wish..I'll just keep dreaming. The guy has been head over heels over my so called best female friend. It was all an act, I envied Sora just because she got Tai's attention and made him like her and ignore me..Well he didn't ignore me, he is my best friend, but he just doesn't realise that I like him so much and maybe even love him I'm not too sure about that.

It hurt so much when he was telling me day and night about his crush, it was like I've been punched in the gut and got my heart ripped into million of pieces but he wasn't not aware of that. I'm supposed to be his best friend, I'm supposed to listen to every damn thing that he has to say about Sora, and get hurt in the process. But I couldn't complain, it would ruin our friendship forever and I would waste all my chances with him if there were any in the first place.

Tai, please don't ask her out on Monday!! Please!!! God, don't let him do it!

Aha! I got a brilliant idea! Man, I can be so smart sometimes -smirks-. I can prevent Sora from coming to school on Monday, that way Tai wont ask her out and I'd win the bet! Yessss! That's it. But how am I gonna do this? Hmm, think Matt think. I think I'll need a little help. TK can help me, he knows about my feelings towards Tai and he's not a big Sora fan himself. We'll make her stay home on Monday or hopefully leave the town, the country, DIE! -gasps- Since when did I become so mean? Yeah, since the day I've fallen for my best friend....

I'll just call TK and see if he can help me. The kid is smart, I can't believe I need help from my lil bro. He's not that little anymore, he's grown up a lot but that's not the point, he can be a great help sometimes..SOMEtimes..

I picked up the phone and dialed his number and waited for him or mom to pick up the phone. Luckily, he was the one who answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teeks, it's Matt."

"Hiya Matt, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing, waiting for Davis to come over."

"Ohhhhhh I see", I said in a mocking tone.

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind. You two seem to get closer..."

"Yeah, so? Is there a problem with that?"

"Harsh. Nah I was just saying that.."

"Matt, what are you getting at?"

"You like him?", I already knew the answer but I was trying to piss him off. Hmm, I needed his help, I shouldn't have said that..whatever.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm with Kari."

"Whatever, you know you don't like her that way."

"I do like her that way, why do you think I'm going out with her then?"

"To cover up your feelings for Davis?"

"Aw Matt, what are you talking about? I don't really get you."

"You don't have to. Anyways I just called 'cuz I need help."

"Oh, I see..you only called me because you needed help,huh?" I think he sounded hurt or was faking it. I don't know, that's not my problem right now.

"Um, yeah. Damn TK you're my little brother, you should help me sometimes you know?"

"Ok Matt, first thing I'm not little anymore and secondly I DO help you a lot."

"Yeah, I know that's why I need you to help me this time too."

"What is it, this time?"

"I need to get rid of Sora...."

"WHAT?"

"Um, that didn't come out right. Let me say it again. I need to make sure that Sora doesn't go to school on Monday."

"Oh, may I ask why?"

"Um..well you see me and Tai made a bet that if Tai asks Sora out on Monday I'll be his slave for a week and if he doesn't, he'll be my slave for a week also. I just need to make sure he wont get the chance to ask her out. You know how much I like him, Tk."

"Matt, I don't like Sora that much..but Tai and her like eachother, you can't do anything to stop that even if Tai is your slave for a week."

"Nah, it's not just that. I don't want him to ask her out in the first place, I don't give a shit about the bet."

"But Matt, who made this bet, was it Tai or yourself?"

"It was me, okay? I wasn't thinking..."

"You never think, Matt."

"Haha.."

"Anyways, how am I supposed to help my big bro?"

"I don't know, think of something."

"Oh so you called me just because you're too lazy to come up with a plan yourself?"

"Um, you can say that.", I grinned like an idiot. Good thing, he couldn't see me.

"-sighs- Oh well. I'll think of something and then call you, k? Oh wait! Maybe I can tell Davis about it. He thinks you and Tai would be perfect together. I think he can come up with something...why don't you come over so we can discuss this?"

"Whoa, Davis thinks so? I'm flattered. Yeah that's a good idea Teeks, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye"

Davis thinks that we could be a good couple. Thank you Davis! That's the best thing he has ever said.

This will be interesting. Me, Tk and Davis plotting against miss Sora Takenouchi. Hahaha! You'll get it Sora!

I think I should get ready to go at Tk's.

I grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed for the shower.

When I got finished, I combed my hair and put some gel on it and checked myself in the mirror. Not bad. It was only Tk and Davis..I didn't need to impress anyone. I opened the door and grabbed the appartement keys then closed the door behind me.

I stood there in the street and called for a cab.

When I arrived at Takeru's, I payed the cab driver and went upstairs without using the elevator for some reason. When I reached Tk's appartement, I didn't even have the time to knock on the door. I found Tk and Davis waiting for me with grins plastered on their faces. I looked at them and smiled then greeted them, "Hey you two." "Hiiiiii!!!", they both said. Uh oh they sound hyper, damn why do they have to eat so much sugar.

I went inside the house and seated myself on the couch. Tk and Davis were jogging behind me till they made it to the couch and jumped beside me. I looked at them strangely, "what have you two been up to?" "Nothing.", Tk said innocently. "Mmm sugar is good. I need some more!!!", that was Davis. I knew it they were sugar high. Uh oh.

"Weeeeee". Ugh..how can I get help from these two when they're hyper? God help me..

"Uh, so have you two come up with anything useful?" I asked hoping to get a positive answer.

"Huh?What are you talking about?", TK looked confused.

"TK, do you even remember what I've been telling you on the phone?", I asked. exasperate.

"Ohhhh! Yes of course!!!", he screamed.

"We found the perfect plan to get Yamasamananamama and Tai-chan together", Davis was squealing.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Yamasamananamama hehehehe.", I swear that guy could be such a girl sometimes...-sighs-

"If you're gonna call me that again, I'll kick your ass. Got it?" I was frustrated with them. Some help they were.

"Ahhhh, did you hear that TL? Your brother is so scary -fakes crying-". Ughh. This was a bad idea. I can never count on these two when they're together. They're impossible.

"Aww I'm sorry Dai-chan. Here lemme give you a hug." Did Tk just call Davis, Dai-chan? Ha! I knew it. I watched them with amusement as they were both standing on the couch and Tk was trying to hug Davis but they both ended on the floor. I laughed as Tk was on top of Davis in an um awkward position.

They both looked at each other and blushed. Tk stood and helped Davis up.

"Awwww how cute."

"Shut up Yamato!", they both yelled embarrassed.

"Haha. Make me." I chalenged them forgetting totally about the purpose of our so called meeting.

"How about you make him shut up Dai-chan?". He did it again..he called him Dai-chan.

I, suddenly, found Davis jumping back on the couch and crashing his lips on mine. I looked up at him, stunned. What the hell was that for? I was speechless. He ended the "kiss" abruptly...and I was dazed until my mind registered what happened....

Tk and Davis were laughing their asses off at me. I guess I looked pretty shocked.

"That really made him shut up, Dai-Dai"..yeah that did it.

Okay that wasn't funny at all. Was Davis gay too? What about my brother?

This wass so awkward, for me I guess. Davis and Tk found it hilarious for some reason.

The kiss wasn't that bad..it felt somewhat good. Uh oh. I don't like Davis! I like Tai! Yes. TAI!!!!

Davis just reminded me so much of Tai, that was it. Yeah..

"Um..that wasn't funny at all", I retorted.

"It was, you should have seen your face" Tk was lauging again along with Davis..

"Whatever", yeah my trademark reply.

"So, are we gonna talk about the plan or what?" asked the goggled brunet.

"You two have actually come up with a plan?" I asked incredibly.

"Yep yep" they answered simultaneously.

I hope it'll be good..

To be continued..

What is TK's and Davis' plan? Does TK like Davis or Kari? What about Matt? Does he like Davis or Tai?

Oh and Davis, does he like Matt or TK or neither one of them?

Please review and I'd like to know if anyone have any ideas. There will be other couples. Who should they be?

R&R please.

N.B: Please forgive me if there are any typos. I'm using word pad and there isn't a spelling checker or w/e it's called and I guess I'm too lazy to re-read the chapter again.


End file.
